Sweet Transvestite
by KTEW
Summary: Gleeful Complex-verse. McKynleigh, Ellis, and Emily are going Trick-or-Treating together. When McKynleigh comments on Ellis's costume, a song pops into mind and things just get crazier from there.


**AN: So, yeah, this is my yearly Halloween special, even if it _is_ two days late. *sighs overdramatically* This goes along with my story Gleeful Complex. It's supposed to be their freshman Halloween.**

* * *

><p>"Miki, you're such a dork," I said, laughing at her costume.<p>

"Oh, shut up, Ellis," the country bumpkin said, annoyed. She was dressed in a checkered dress, cowboy hat, and cowboy boots, and was carrying her guitar.

"Chica, you don't even look like you're wearing a costume," Emily said, smirking and adjusting her cop hat. Predictably enough, she was a sexy police officer.

I tried not to laugh and failed.

"Shut up, Ellis," Miki repeated, hitting my shoulder with her pillowcase, which was already painfully half full. I'd only managed to hitch a ride with Emily at around seven. "At least I'm not dressed as a guy."

"Don't hate on my Soul Eater costume!" I said, giving my best impression of Emily's "bitch please" face. "I love Soul. Soul is amazing," I said haughtily, fixing my white-dyed, overly-stiff hair.

"Yeah, let her be a tranny for a day," Emily joked, winking at her.

I rolled my eyes, about to make a comeback when I froze in the middle of the sidewalk, an idea hitting me.

"_Oh, Emily_," I sang, catching up with them again. "You're making me think of a song."

The two of them looked at me, confused, before Miki gaped and then burst out laughing.

"Oh, no," she managed. "No, not that."

I grinned, ignoring her protest and Emily's blank expression.

"_How'd you do?_" I belted to the version with actual singing.

"_I see you've met my faithful handyman_"

I looked over at Emily, who looked far too happy, now that she knew what I was doing, and nodded, signaling her to go next. She did, grinning.

"_He's just a little broke down_

'_Cause when you knocked_

_He thought you were the candy man_"

She nudged Miki, who rolled her eyes, but took the next part.

"_Don't get strung out by the way I look_

_Don't judge a book by its cover_

_I'm not much of a girl by the light of day_

_But by night I'm one hell of a lover_"

Emily and I joined back in, coming up with a harmony on the spot.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From transsexual Transylvania_"

I stepped in front of them, walking backwards as I took over.

"_Let me show you around_

_Maybe play you a sound_

_You look like you're both pretty groovy_"

Emily took it again, dancing as she walked.

"_Or if you want something visual_

_That's not too abysmal_

_We could take in an old Steve Reeves movie_"

McKynleigh took the next part, managing to stop laughing just long enough.

"_Well, you got caught with a flat_

_Well, how about that?_

_Well, babies, don't you panic_"

I sang the next line, trying to make my dodging around kids as smooth as possible.

"_By the light of the night_"

Emily grabbed it again, moving her hips in a way that showed her outfit off way more than it should've.

"_When it all seems alright_"

We both looked at Miki, signaling her to take it, which she did.

"_I'll get you a satanic mechanic_"

The two of us joined back in, with Emily getting the melody this time.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From transsexual Transylvania_"

I grabbed it back, with Emily and Miki echoing me.

"_Why don't you stay for the night?_

_Or maybe a bite_"

Emily grabbed it, this time flipping her hair in an overly-flirty way that I'd seen her use on all too many guys.

"_I could show you my favorite obsession_

_I've been making a man_"

Miki took it, mocking Emily's walk, wink and all.

"_With blond hair and a tan_

_And he's good for relieving my tension_"

Emily and I joined back in. This time I sang melody, Miki sang harmony, and Emily echoed.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From transsexual Transylvania_

_Hey, hey!_

_I'm just a sweet transvestite_

_From transsexual Transylvania_"

Emily and Miki dropped out, letting me say the next line alone.

"So, come up to the lab," I said, grinning.

"And see what's on the slab," Emily said, ending with her signature wink.

"I see you shiver with antici…" Miki started, making Emily and me lean in, pretending to be worried, "pation."

I took it back, belting again.

"_But maybe the rain_"

Emily grabbed the easiest line.

"_Isn't really to blame_"

Miki took it, her voice building on the last word.

"_So I'll remove the cause_"

Emily and I joined back in one last time, all three of us belting out the last line.

"_But not the symptom_"

"Who's the dork now?" Miki asked, smirking as I slipped back into my spot on her left.

I rolled my eyes, but any comeback I was going to make was cut off by a wolf whistle. The three of us turned around to see Cameron racing towards us.

"Hey, boo," Emily greeted him, grinning as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Hey, Em," he said, smiling. "You guys were great." What I found amusing was that his costume went along with Miki's more than Emily's. All he'd really done was put tape on his glasses.

"Thanks, hon," the Latina said, wrapping her arm around him.

I didn't even notice Matheus until he finally caught up with us, breathing just a little too hard. Instead of saying anything, he hit Cameron's arm with his gun.

"Yes, Don Fernandes?" Cameron asked, trying not to look like it hurt.

The Mafia-costumed boy scowled at him. "Dude, you left me! I can't keep up with you!"

I didn't hear what Cameron said next; I was too distracted by Miki's glare at the shorter boy, but I did hear Matheus's annoyed reply of, "Oh, shut up."

He wound up next to me, obviously sulking.

"You okay?" I asked, amused.

"This is _not_ helping my self-esteem," he grumbled.

"How come?" I realized we were dropping farther behind the other three, but didn't really care.

"Do you _know_ how many people have asked Cameron if he's too old to be Trick-or-Treating?" he asked, obviously annoyed.

I laughed a little. "Is that all? No one's asked me that, ei–"

"Five people have called me his little brother," he deadpanned.

I stared blankly, not really knowing what to make of that. "But he's white."

"I know he's white!" the Brazilian exclaimed. "That's kinda the problem!"

I looked back and forth between the two, searching for some form of resemblance. I couldn't find anything.

"Better than me and Miki," I said, trying to make him feel a _bit_ better.

He didn't say anything for a moment before studying me. "Well, maybe if your hair was darker…" he said jokingly, making me laugh.

I looked ahead to see that everyone else was a good twenty feet in front of us.

"C'mon, let's catch up!" I said, grabbing his hand and running to meet them.

I wouldn't have known he was blushing if Miki hadn't told me. And even then I didn't make anything out of it, just like her.

Shows you how smart we are, doesn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um, yeah... I've had a craving for Mathellis lately, and this is basically my way of getting it out before it disappears in GleeCom. ^^;<strong>

**In other news, Soul Eater costume FTW! (I wish I could've gone as Soul...)**

**And no, the brother thing wasn't stolen from anything. _ Don't listen to Jordan when she tells you otherwise.**

**R&R!**


End file.
